1. Field
Embodiments relate to a material for an organic electroluminescent device and an organic electroluminescent device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the development of an organic electroluminescent display is being actively conducted. In addition, the development of an organic electroluminescent device, which is a self-luminescent device used in the organic electroluminescent display, is also being actively conducted.
As the organic electroluminescent device, a structure may include, e.g., an anode, a hole transport layer disposed on the anode, an emission layer disposed on the hole transport layer, an electron transport layer disposed on the emission layer and a cathode disposed on the electron transport layer.